Love and Confession
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Natsu comes back from a solo mission while thinking about Lucy. He goes to Lucy's apartment and saw that she stayed awake for him. What things can arise from this? {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

The train came to a stop at the station, its wheel screeching to a halt. A blur of pink immediately came out of the doors and landed on the ground face-first. There weren't many people nearby since it was late at night, but a few passersby gave weird looks. The person didn't care; all he cared is that he survived that death ride.

"Oh sweet land! I'm alive!" Natsu said as he got up. His companion came out, his face in distraught.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked as Happy flopped on his shoulder.

"There wasn't any fish on the train…" Happy whined as his ears flattened.

Natsu gave Happy a smile and patted his head.

"Hey Natsu… can we go to Lushy's place?"

"I was planning on going there anyway," Natsu said with a small smirk.

Natsu walked through the night, his hands behind his head and Happy on his shoulder. The moon was out, bathing the town in its pearly glow with the stars twinkling above. Natsu looked up at the stars. It reminded him of Lucy. He let his mind run with thoughts.

This has been the first time in forever since Natsu took a solo mission (with happy) without Lucy, It felt weird, like Lucy took all her weirdness with her.

He felt dejected when Lucy turned him down for the mission. He asked her why, but Lucy just said she wanted a day off.

It just didn't feel right without his bubbly partner with her. He felt… alone. Sure, Happy was with him, but it was more so emotionally he felt alone. There was a void in his heart whenever Lucy isn't there with him. His mood would instantly dampen. They've been through so much; Lucy became a part of his life, a part of _him._ Without her in his life, he didn't know what he'd do. A life without Lucy…

Natsu shook his head vigorously, making Happy giving his partner a weird look. No, he doesn't want to think about a life without Lucy. The mere thought of it makes it unbearable. With everything that they've been through, he wants to be constantly at Lucy's side, protecting her. Her smiles, laugh, her _presence i_ s the light of his world. _She_ is the star that illuminates his world. Lucy cares for him and Happy and Fairy Tail. She has a kind heart and her generosity is endless, even if it comes with a kick in the face first. Natsu will admit, he is sometimes is selfish. He wishes sometimes that the smiles and laughs are only reserved for him. _She_ is only for him. Selfish, he knows, but he can't help it. Without her, Natsu would be living in a dark world, walking aimlessly. Lost.

They're good friends, but he believes they're more than that. He _wants_ it to be more than that. His heart aches for her. He wants to hug her, shield her away from all the evil in the world. Kiss her tears away when they fall from her face. He wants to always be there for her, to be the person she'll lean onto. He wants to be that important, _significant_ person in her life, just like she is his significant person in his life. He-

"Fufufufu~, you're thinking about Lucy aren't you?" Happy said with a snicker.

Reality came crashing down to Natsu like getting hit with a hammer. "What brought you to that conclusion?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You got that dreamy look on your face, and your cheeks are red," Happy pointed out.

"Eh!? My cheeks aren't red!" Natsu looked to his side. He used his scarf to cover up his face.

"How can I love Lucy who is a weirdo?" Natsu said, muffled.

"You loooove~ her," Happy said mischievously. "And you're thinking! You never think Natsu! Thinking is hazardous to your health!"

"Loving Lucy would be too weird Happy." Natsu said as he looked down at the ground, his heart hammering away. "And shut up." Happy just continued snickering, not at all fazed by his partner's behavior.

Yup, Natsu is absolutely smitten by Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, your _girlfriend's_ place is up ahead~" Happy said teasingly. Up ahead was the view of Lucy's apartment.

"Happy, you're a jerk. No wonder Carla doesn't accept your fish."

Happy placed a paw on his chest. A look of hurt is displayed on his feline face. "NATSSSUU HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" He crossed his arms together and faced away from Natsu.

Natsu chuckled and patted his partner's head. "Just kidding buddy."

Happy sniffled and turned back. "You owe me fish."

"You can ransack Lucy's fridge for that." Happy's mood immediately lifted as he thought about the glorious fish he'll be able to eat.

Natsu came to a stop in front of Lucy's door. Next thing you know, he jumps in from the window and lands on the bed. Happy goes to the kitchen, his mind in the land of fish.

Lucy wasn't in the room. Natsu would've been greeted by a kick to a face or a yell by a now. He narrowed his eyes. Just as he began to jump to conclusions, a soft, melodious voice reached his ears.

"So you're back from the mission."

Natsu turned his head and saw Lucy coming into the room. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pink tank top with a pair of pajama pants. The light from the moon illuminated her features. Her hair had a shine to it while her eyes were more distinct. She sat at her desk and smiled at him.

"You look unharmed."

"Pssh, it was easy. The guys didn't stand a chance against me," Natsu said with pride, puffing out his chest.

"You destroyed half of the town, didn't you?" Lucy asked with an amused smile.

"He destroyed half the town and set a forest on fire!" Happy chirped happily from the kitchen.

"Hey, I put it out! The forest was fine…. Ish,"

Lucy giggled. "Oh Natsu, why am I not surprised?"

"I still wished you would've come with me to the mission," Natsu said as he looked at Lucy. She looked down and twiddled her fingers. Silence settled over them.

 _Crap…_

"Yea.. I wish I went with you too. It was… not the same without you here," Lucy said slowly, averting her eyes. A pink hue began to settle on her cheeks.

Natsu perked up at this. A plan began formulating in his head. This may either break or make their relationship, but he's gonna do it.

"So you missed me huh?" Natsu said with a teasing smirk.

Lucy's head snapped back to Natsu. "Eh!? No.. I mean yes! Err….." Natsu's smirk further widens.

As Lucy began debating on what to say, she didn't notice Natsu slowly coming near her until she felt his hot breath on her face. Her eyes widen when she saw Natsu's face mere inches from her.

"N-Natsu, w-what the heck are you doing!?" Lucy stammered, her face going bright red.

All confidence, smoothness, and the plan he formed in his head was thrown out the window. His mind draws a blank. He _doesn't_ know what he's doing. His own cheeks began to warm up after seeing Lucy's adorable face. He could distinctly hear Gray's annoying voice at the back of his head.

 _Dammit Gray and good for nothing brain._

"I.. um…. Don't know…?" Heh.. heh…" Natsu said sheepishly.

"The heck Natsu!?" Lucy placed her hands on Natsu's chest and pushed him away, or tried to at least. He didn't budge. His onyx eyes stared right at Lucy.

"N-Natsu? Seriously, what's going on with you today?"

Next thing she knew, a pair of soft but chapped lips was on her own. Her eyes nearly fell out of her socket. She was unmoving as Natsu kissed her.

 _HOLY HELL I'M KISSING LUCY MAVIS ARE YOU SEEING THIS!?_

Natsu hesitantly moved one arm around her waist and rested a hand on her cheek. Lucy seemed to recover from her shock as her eyes fluttered closed and looped her arms around his neck, kissing back.

 _AND SHE'S KISSING BACK!_

When the need for oxygen became too great, they parted, panting. Natsu looked back at Lucy with loving eyes, carcressing her cheek.

He was rewarded by a smack to the head.

"OW! The heck was that for Lucy!?" Natsu cried out as he rubbed his head.

Lucy's hand was on her lips as she eyed Natsu with, Natsu swears, the reddest place on the planet.

"YOU kissed me! That was my first kiss!" Lucy cried out.

Natsu's heart fell. Did Lucy not feel the same? Did he ruin their friendship? Guilt began infiltrating his body and mind. A look of hurt was plastered on his face.

"DId you not like the kiss Lucy?" Natsu asked sadly, his eyes 's hands fell from her mouth. A puzzled expression was on her face.

"Do you… not love me?" Natsu asked quietly. His bangs covered his eyes. Now he feels like punching himself. A lot. Right when he thought his heart was going to be swallowed by the abyss, a pair of hands was placed on his cheeks.

Lucy cupped Natsu's cheeks and made him look at her. A small smile was on her face.

"Oh Natsu,.. I liked the kiss….," she said timidly. His heart raced.

"I liked that you're my first kiss….," Natsu began leaning into her touch, placing a hand on top of her own.

Lucy then look Natsu straight in the eyes, her eyes full of love with a radiant smile capable of banishing the darkness on her face.

"And I love you very much. Do you love me?" As if that was a question.

Lucy was picked up my Natsu, twirling her around the room, Lucy squealing. They landed on Lucy's magical fluffy bed, with Lucy on top of Natsu. Her face was beet red, but she smiled nonetheless, letting a few giggles out. She rested her forehead against his.

"Lucy, I love you. More than anything in the world." Natsu said lovingly as he rubbed his nose with Lucy's.

Lucy kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. "Sorry for hitting you. It's just that it was so sudden and I didn't know that if you really did it or if it was on a whim." Her eyes looked downcast.

"Oh Lucy, don't worry about that! I'm fine, that hit was nothing!"

Another wack.

He stand corrected.

While Natsu was busy rubbing his head, Lucy snuggled more into his chest.

"Natsu, you're warm…" Lucy slurred. She was starting to get sleepy.

Natsu turned to his side so Lucy was cuddling to his side, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her frame, bringing her closer. He had a beaming smile on his face. He loved the feeling of her next to him. They fit like puzzle pieces, they were made for each other. Natsu let out a content sigh as he nuzzled his face in Lucy's hair. God he loves this girl, and he's happy beyond words that she's with him, loving him. Lucy's breathing began slowing down. He kissed her hair as he began falling asleep.

"Night Lucy. Love you."

"Love you too Natsu."

While the new couple was sleeping in each other's arms soundly, a certain exceed was taking pictures from his convenient camera.

"Fufuufufu~ I'm going to get more fish from Mira now!"

 **A/N: This is what happens when I write at night. OH WELL. Heh, Happy should be a spy huh? :PP Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
